


Changing the Locks

by peggin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: Peter changes the lock on the front door, Neal is amused (very short, very silly piece, set a week after 4x14, Shoot the Moon)





	Changing the Locks

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Neal had decided to go see the Burkes. He was halfway down the block when he saw Peter on the front stoop, doing something to the door. After taking a few more steps, he realized Peter was changing the lock. Neal laughed and shook his head. The previous weekend, when Peter had asked him to look after Satchmo while he and Elizabeth were in Vermont, he had said he was going to change the locks when they got home, but Neal was still amused to discover that Peter was actually doing it.

Neal reached the house and stood at the bottom of the front steps, watching Peter work for another minute before saying, “That’s adorable, Peter.”

Peter dropped the screwdriver he’d been working with, clearly startled by Neal’s presence. “I didn’t see you there,” he said, then turned around and asked, “What’s adorable?”

Neal smiled. “The fact that you’re actually changing the locks.”

“I told you I would,” Peter replied.

“Oh, I know you did,” Neal agreed. “I just think it’s adorable that you seem to believe, if I really wanted to get in the house, a new lock would keep me out.”


End file.
